


Karibito

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Food, Gen, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: En entendant la voix de Yuri, Nakajima se crispa.Il essayait toujours de faire profil bas quand il mangeait, précisément en espérant de n’être pas vu et donc pillé de ce qu’il mangeait.





	Karibito

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Karibito**

« Qu’est-ce que tu manges de bon, Yutti ? »

En entendant la voix de Yuri, Nakajima se crispa.

Il essayait toujours de faire profil bas quand il mangeait, précisément en espérant de n’être pas vu et donc pillé de ce qu’il mangeait.

« Mar... marshmallows, Chii. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, en prétendant que rien n’était arrivé.

Le plus jeune s’asseyait à ses côtés, en prenant sa meilleure expression de souffrance.

« Non, c’est rien... c’est seulement que je n’ai pas mangé depuis cette matin, et je meurs de faim. » il lui dit, avec d’un air beaucoup éloquent, en reluquant le sachet que le plus vieux avait dans les mains.

Yuto grimaça, en regardant Yuri et après les marshmallows.

En fin, il soupira.

« Bien, si tu as faim, on peut les manger ensemble. Si tu veux, sinon... »

« Merci ! » l’interrompit Yuri, en mettant la main dans le sachet et en prenant une poignée des marshmallows. « Ah, je mourais vraiment de faim. Dieu merci qu’il y a toi, Yutti, qui toujours es prévoyant ! » il lui dit, d’un air content, en commençant à manger rapidement.

Quand le sachet finit et Yuri s’était éloigné, Yuto fait un calcul rapide.

Il avait mangé au mieux quatre ou cinq.

Il haussa les épaules, en pensant que au moins, avec tous les marshmallows que Chinen avait mangé, il allait avoir un mal d’estomac d’enfer.

*

« Yutti ! »

Nakajima se retourna, avec la bouche pleine, en écarquillant les yeux face à l’expression sévère d’Inoo.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Inoo-chan ? » demanda-t-il, en mangeant autre morceau de dango.

« Dans dix minutes on va commencer le tournage du promotional vidéo. Et on doit danser. Je ne pense pas que soie bon manger avant de danser, tu pourrais te sentir mal. » il lui dit, d’un ton trop sérieux, qui ne lui appartenait.

Nakajima leva les sourcils, en regardant d’un air coupable l’emballage du dango.

« Mais j’ai seulement mangé un morceau. Je ne pense pas qu’il va me donner trop problèmes. » il essaya de se justifier.

Kei secoua la tête, en tendant une main dans sa direction.

« Très bien. Alors donne-le-moi, je ne veux pas que tu te laisses tenter et en manges encore. » en voyant l’expression douteux du plus jeune, il insista. « Je le fais pour toi, Yutti. Imagine si te sens mal ! » ajouta-t-il, avec son meilleur sourire.

Réticent, Yuto lui donnait le dango, et après il atteignant les autres pour commencer le tournage.

Et il ne se rendit pas compte d’avoir été piégé jusqu’à la fin du jour, quand il alla à demander à Kei de lui donner le dango et il, avec une expression faussement contrite, lui dit qu’il avait eu faim et il l’avait terminé.

*

« Yutti ! »

« Yu-chan ! »

En entendre les deux voix l’appeler dès qu’il avait pris son bento, Yuto sourit.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Inoo et Chinen, lesquels s’approchaient à lui avec d’un air presque prédateur.

« Est-ce que tu as apporté de bon ajour-d ’hui ? » lui demanda Yuri, d’un air innocent.

« Salade d’épinards. » il répondit, en indiquant le bento. « Dernièrement je ne suis pas allé bien, et j’ai préféré manger quelque chose de léger. »

L’expression déçue sur le visage des deux fut presque hilarant.

« Mais… mais je n’aime pas les épinards. » dit Inoo, tandis que le plus jeune à ses côtés hocha la tête.

Nakajima haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu’il n’y pouvait rien.

« Mais s’ils ont faim. » ajouta-t-il ensuite. « Je crois que Keito ait du chocolat. »

Sans dire un mot, les deux s’éloignèrent en direction d’Okamoto, avec un sourire mauvais dans le visage.

Yuto rit et ensuite, sûr de n’être pas vu, il mit une main dans son sac et il prit un bonbon, en le mangeant rapidement.

Pour une fois, il était heureux d’avoir réussi à les avoir, plutôt qu’être eu. 


End file.
